stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Draco
Draco Bonarazzo II is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is a somewhat minor character in Infinity War I and Infinity War II. He is close friends with Da Yang. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1762–1809' Draco Bonarazzo II was born on December 21, 1762, in Verona, Italy. His father was Draco Bonarazzo I (1565–1809), and his mother was Maria Luzzascho (1643–1809). In 1802, Draco met Da Yang. Da Yang was in Verona taking a brief break from being the self-appointed Overseer of Earth. Draco encountered him and recognized him as a son of the All. Da Yang was curious about how he knew of this, and Draco responded, "Tales of your blessed father have been passed along our families since prehistory. We know well of you, your brother, and your father. We even dedicate entire academic fields to Omniversal studies, the Creation, and the Split, all of which make noteworthy mentions of your revered family. We Italians, myself included, are truly honored to be within your divine presence!" Da Yang rejected the honor by saying, "Do not make me into an object of worship. Do so for all of Earth's life, but not me; I represent life as much as you do Verona, in the sense that I am one of only many beings within it." Draco said, "Dispiace, signore. I've heard many tales of you and your father." Still, the two became good friends. '1809–1974' Draco's father was slain by dragon hunters on July 20, 1809. This caused Draco's mother to fight back. Even though she won, Draco's mother was mortally wounded in the fight. She told Draco to flee to another country or continent to escape the dragon hunters before she died. With this, the orphaned Draco fled from Italy and travelled the world, unsure of a truly safe place. He came across Da Yang again. Draco was distressed, and he said to Da Yang, "Amico, I'm in trouble! My parents are dead, and I feel as though my life is in danger!" Da Yang felt sorry for him, and so the two made a cottage-type house on the edge of the Alps. Da Yang helped him make two gardens: one for food ("giardino cibo"), and the other for decoration ("giardino fiorito"). After settling in, Draco began to cry. He was heartbroken over his parents' deaths and thankful that Da Yang was willing to care for him. Da Yang comforted Draco, and Draco hugged him. Da Yang returned the hug. Da Yang would visit Draco on his breaks. These visits were monthly and occurred on the third week of the month, lasting from Sunday to Saturday. Da Yang and Draco became close friends in the process. Draco viewed Da Yang as his only family member, while Da Yang saw Draco as a true companion. For the next 165 years, Da Yang made regular visits to Draco's cottage, with his last visit being from March 10 to March 16, 1974. Upon what was supposed to be Da Yang's next visit (April 14–20, 1974), Da Yang never showed up at Draco's cottage. Draco was concerned because he knew that Da Yang never forgot anything, yet Draco continued to wait. He patiently waited for his friend for the next 39 years. '1974–2019' Draco, like he did in Da Yang's absence, went out to his food garden to pick fruits and vegetables to eat, and during every meal he went to his decorative garden to enjoy the scenery. Draco later stated, "It was because of mi giardini that I kept myself sane during those years alone." In 2013, Draco's cottage was discovered with a slumbering Draco inside. The group of three men who found it were merely on a hiking trip and were unable to remain quiet, and so they inadvertently woke Draco from his slumber. Confronted with a flashback to his parents' death, Draco lashed out at them, destroying his cottage in the process. After this, Draco heard from the All that Da Yang was part of the personality of Tony Stark since April 3, 1974, alongside his brother. He told Draco that Stark could be found in University Place, Washington, and so Draco travelled there. He arrived the next day and was timid to speak to Stark since he was a human. Draco eventually shed his timidity and became close friends with Grissom Stevens. Draco became a member of the Guys soon afterwards. Draco was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Draco became a Primary Avenger and reunited with his beloved friend Da Yang. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' Draco had a somewhat major part in the War, fighting in the Battle of New York City and remaining on New Earth during the Battle in the Outer Regions of Space. In 2022, Stark made a suit of armor for Draco to wear. Stark had just finished upgrading Foxy's hook and Xavier's body. Draco's suit largely functioned like the Iron Man armors. While Draco already could fly, the suit allowed him to fly at much faster speeds than normal. Draco is among the All's Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Powers and Abilities Typical Dragon Powers: *Flight *Fire breathing Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Personality Draco has always been a loyal dragon capable of deep affection. From 1809 to 2013, Draco was timid and distrusting of humans, though his friendship with Stark helped him to lose his timidity. Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **Infinity War I — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:The Guys Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:Characters Category:1760s births Category:18th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:1762 births Category:Dragons Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance Category:Members of the Guardians of the Staff Category:Secondary Staffguardians